


Hot Pants

by the_one_and_only_one



Series: Camelot Drabbles [4]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 19:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10315595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_one_and_only_one/pseuds/the_one_and_only_one
Summary: Arthur's stuck in the changing rooms without his trousers. Luckily, Merlin is on hand to help (and soon to be knees)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimers & unbeta'd. Also, I apologise for the end. Nothing bad happens, it's just poorly written and I don't know how to write flirtation, but that's normal so ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Arthur hated shopping with Morgana. She was unbearable. _Ooh try this on Arthur, hmmm how about this?_ It wasn’t that Arthur didn’t care about how he looked, it was that he never had the patience to deal with Morgana.

So it was entirely Morgana’s fault that he was now waiting half-dressed in the changing rooms while she went to find his actual clothes. Somehow she had managed to pick up _all_ of the trousers in the dressing room, including his own, when she went to return them. It was also Morgana’s fault that he didn’t realise that the curtain was left not closed, at all. Which meant he was basically sitting with his legs open, on show for whoever walked into the fitting rooms.

He only noticed this when he heard the shuffling of feet followed by a forced cough. Looking up from his phone, he saw the cute shop assistant carrying a familiar pair of jeans. And then he realised he could see him, which meant the cute shop assistant could see him back - tight black boxer-briefs and all.

“Um,” the shop assistant coughed again, “Morgana gave me your jeans. So, here they are.” He held his hand out, not moving his feet. Arthur gauged the distance between them and deemed it too long to try to stretch out his arm to reach the trousers, and forced himself to stand up. He followed the assistant’s eyes, watching how they dropped instantly to his crotch. Arthur attempted to maintain his dignity by crossing his hands in front.

“Merlin,” Arthur said when he was finally able to read the name on the tag. “Thanks for my jeans.” He stepped back and turned around slightly to put them back on, and again had the feeling of being watched. When he turned back to face Merlin, his eyes snapped up to Arthur’s face, confirming his suspicions.

“Uh, it’s not problem. At all. Really.” Arthur nodded and walked past him. He was just about to leave when he heard Merlin turn. “ **I think your pants look hot.** ”

Arthur stopped in his tracks. He looked back at Merlin who was smiling shyly, glancing down at the floor, unsure. His ocean blue eyes crinkling into his smile. Arthur grinned and walked back over to Merlin. He didn’t quite know what possessed him to grab Merlin’s face and pull him into a kiss, but when they pulled back Arthur couldn’t resist cupping his cheeks and leaning to his ear to whisper: “Soon, I want to see you without your pants.”


End file.
